


I Promise

by katerleegrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, I'm Sorry, Imma go cry in the corner now, Major Spoilers, Noctis deserved better, Sad Ending, Tears, Why do I do this to myself, i made myself cry writing this, like major, they all deserved better tbh, why do I do this to you?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerleegrand/pseuds/katerleegrand
Summary: FFXV Brotherly Love Day 3: PromisesIn a world of darkness before the dawn, the Chosen King asks his best friend for one last thing, a promise.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: FFXV Brotherly Love Week





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> ***MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD***
> 
> IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED FINAL FANTASY XV, OR HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS!!!
> 
> So this is a thing. I legit made myself sob while writing this. I don't think I'll ever get over the ending to the game. Anyways, *crawls back into cave* enjoy, er, try to? I don't even know :/

The king stands alone at the cliff overlooking Insomnia. Ten years. Ten long years. The world had gone to ruin in his absence, his home a hollow shell of what it used to be.

‘ _Not for long,_ ’ he thinks. Soon the light will return, the world will be rebuilt, perhaps even better than before. Everything will go back to normal.

‘ _Though I won’t live to see it,_ ’ he thinks bitterly. He had accepted his fate long ago during his time in the Crystal, though that didn’t mean he agreed with it, nor wanted it.

‘ _But they **will** live._’ Noctis glances back at his three friends, his three brothers sitting around the campfire. ‘The world will be in good hands.’

He turned back towards the city, looking onward.

Footsteps sound behind him after a few moments; his best friend coming to join him at the cliff’s edge. Prompto had perhaps changed the most during the darkness, and not just physically. When Noctis would look at him in their younger years, he would envision the blond as the sun. Happy, bubbly, spreading his light, his warmth, to all those he encountered. Now, the man next to him almost reflects their home before them, a shell of his former self. These ten years had been rough, had managed to darken his light of his soul, but…maybe…just maybe…a hidden spark still remained in his heart.

“Noct, you okay buddy?”

Was he okay? Noctis honestly didn’t know. How does one cope with what is about to happen? In fact, he wasn’t okay. If anything, he was afraid, no, terrified. Not just for his own demise, but for his brothers. What would become of them after he was gone. Granted they had survived the ten years of his absence, but...this...this is different.

“I’m…fine, Prompto.”

“Are you sure?”

After a long pause, he sighs deeply, “…No.”

Another pause. Prompto turns toward the King with a somber look.

“Prompto, I- “

He stops. He doesn’t know how to say this.

“I just…I want you to…promise me something.”

“Anything.”

Noctis continues, “After all of this is said and done. After I’m…gone,” he chokes out the word. “I want you to promise me…to live your life. To truly live again. To find your happiness...”

“...Noct- “

“No Prompto, just…say you’ll do this. Please.”

His voice breaks off as tears begin to run down his cheeks. Prompto is at his side in an instant, engulfing him in a tight hug. The blond is shaking and crying now, too. Through his sobs, he manages to speak,

“W-Why does it have to end this way, Noct," the blond is close to wailing now, "I...I wish we could go back, not have a care in the world, play video games all day, ride our chocobos again, spend our time at the fishing docks." Noctis is sobbing now. He buries his head into the other's shoulder.

“I just wish…things were different.”

The King struggles to find his voice, but eventually whispers in his best friend’s ear, “S-Someday we will Prompto...we will. But I need you to...live your life. Please, live it…for me. I don’t want your life to end with mine tonight. I want you to be happy...”

The two continue to shake in each others arms, continue to cling to each other until their tears ran out.

***

As the sun rises over the Insomnian skyline, cheers could be heard from the Glaives across the city. The three remaining brothers stand on the Citadel steps, taking in the light, basking in its warmth once more. And with it, the light within Prompto grows brighter, the spark of his heart becoming a flame. As he watches the sun rise higher and higher, and he whispers the words only **he** could hear: “I promise, Noct.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this writing, and don't hate me now, feel free to check out my other stories. I am trying to catch up on the FFXV Brotherly Love train. Follow me on Twitter @katerleegrand...if you dare.


End file.
